A New War, A New Handicap
by Kurome
Summary: A new war has arisen.The pilots take up their Gundams to fight for peace,but what happens when they find out Quatre is blind and deaf? How will this affect the missions?What will happen when OZ finds out since that would be a weak spot for our boys?R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

1 A New War, A New Handicap  
  
Summary: Another war has started, and the G-Boys must fight together once again. But something has happened to Quatre, which was hidden from all press, and from his friends. Because now, Quatre Winner, is blind and deaf, but still determined to fight for peace.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them, don't own the idea of one being blind or deaf, I read some of a story where Heero is blind and deaf, so I made one! I will include the name later, but try and find that story! # # Means sign language where they let Quatre feel the letters. $ $ Means Quatre signs to them. Italics are thoughts.  
  
Meeting of Old Friends  
  
1.1 Chapter 1:Prologue  
  
#Mas--# Rasid started, holding out Quatre's hand, letting him feel the letters. The blonde boy frowned and immediately yet expertly signed $Just Quatre$ $It is easier$. They were walking to Heero's apartment for a meeting, the first in two years. It would be a reunion for the pilots, also to talk about a new war. Abdul and Rasid were walking Quatre; holding his shoulders, because of his new handicap. Rasid continued, faster this time, knowing Quatre could read fast. #Quatre# $Yes$ #Any questions before we arrive# Quatre's sweet smile turned to a frown, his endlessly deep aqua/sea green eyes searching, as if trying to see but knew he couldn't. Why his eyes stayed that color after the accident was a mystery. $Where are we going$ #your friend's house# $who$ #Heero#. This seemed to satisfy him, for his smile returned. #We are entering the building# Abdul signed to Quatre. Quatre nodded, his eyes stopping their endless wandering. Quatre had been doing this a long time, as if still trying to see. That's what happens when they have such a young boy take over a satellite company… Rasid thought. He had lost his hearing and vision during an accident in the Winner Corporation. Rasid and Abdul led the boy inside and in the elevator. This was going to be a hard time explaining how Quatre had lost both his hearing and sight….  
  
That's just the prologue. I'll try for a longer chapter next. ^_~ 


	2. Accident told/re-union

Disclaimers: Usual, don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Summary: In chapter 2, we find out what happened to Quatre to make him blind and deaf. # # Is people talking/signing to Quatre, $ $ is Quatre talking/signing to people. Italics are thoughts. Sorry if the last chapter confused you. Oh, and * * is emphasis.  
  
Authors note: Okay, I found out why I had no reviews last time. The story sucked REALLY bad. I'll try harder. Dedicated to Schala85 for reviewing the first chapter and LianaWanderwillow for writing my favorite story!  
  
  
  
A New War, A New Handicap  
  
Chapter 2: The accident revealed/ reunion  
  
#We are here. # Rasid had signed to Quatre as soon as they reached the door to Heero's apartment. $OK$ he signed back. "Rasid, no one knows about Quatre and the, um, 'accident' do they?" Abdul asked Rasid. "No, so this will be a slight shock to them perhaps." He said back while knocking on the door. They knew Quatre had no hearing sense whatsoever, so he hadn't the slightest clue what they were saying. Duo soon answered. "Hey, Q-Man!" He said to Quatre, patting him on the shoulder. Quatre quizzically rubbed his shoulder then looked forward again. "Hm, no 'Hi Duo' or anything?" Duo asked. Rasid and Abdul looked at each other nervously. Duo shrugged. "Fine. Then come on in," he looked at Rasid and Abdul, "And you two also. No doubt that wherever Quatre is he still needs his bodyguards." He joked. Rasid led Quatre inside, his hand now secretly clamped to Quatre's wrist. Abdul had let go completely. They wouldn't tell the pilots what happened to him without it being needed. Which, what they didn't know, would be in a moment.  
  
"Hey Quatre." Heero said in usual monotone while he was typing on his laptop, "Take a seat." He moved one had absently to across the coffee table, where there was another couch that seated 4. Trowa was already seated there, and Wufie, Duo and Heero were on the other couch. Abdul took a seat with the 3 pilots, while Rasid and Quatre sat with Trowa. Rasid let Quatre sit near Trowa, since he knew it was about 2 years since the blonde Arabian had seen his brunette friend. The pilots were all 19 now. And Quatre will never really *see* his friend again… Rasid thought sadly. Quatre moved one of his hands up to the side of Trowa's face, trying to see who he was. When Quatre noticed who it was, he smiled and put his head on Trowa's shoulder. He looked forward again, and if he could see, he would be looking at Heero. "Hey Q-man, is there something the rest of us don't know about you and Trowa?" Duo gave a grin while asking this. Quatre stayed oblivious to Duo's question while Trowa narrowed his eyes at Duo. "Maxwell, cut the crap. You know how none of us have seen each other since the end of the last war, 2 *years* ago. No contact what-so-ever." Wufie growled at Duo. "But before the war-" Duo was cut off by Trowa. "Nothing happened with me and Quatre, so lay off Duo. He's my best friend and we haven't seen each other for 2 years." He said, his hand around Quatre's shoulders and running his hand through his silk- like hair. "Quatre," said Heero, looking at him, "what's wrong?" This brought the other pilots to look at him. Quatre just stared forward, his face expressionless. "Winner, I think Yuy's right. What's wrong?" asked Wufie. Abdul sighed and took a deep breath. "Save your breath, he can't hear you." He said slowly and cautiously. "WHAT!" Duo's voice rang out. "Duo! Shut up! What do you mean?" Trowa asked Abdul looking at him suspiciously. "H-h-he's deaf…" Abdul explained to them. "DUO! Stop it!" said Heero as he grabbed Duos hands and put them at his side. "What Hee- chan! I was only doing sign language." Pilot 02 whined at Heero. "That, won't… Work either Duo." Said Rasid. "Huh? He doesn't know sign language either?" he asked getting more and more confused. "I think the question is baka, how do *you* know sign language?" asked Wufie. "A kid at Maxwell Church was deaf. We all had to learn sign language." He explained coolly. They all turned back to the two Maganac for an answer. Trowa gently lifted Quatre's head from his shoulder. Quatre looked forward again. "He lost both his hearing and sight at an incident in the Winner Corp. about two years ago." Rasid explained sorrowfully. "And he lost both senses?" Trowa asked. Abdul nodded. "Yes. It was just about 3 months from when the war ended. I remember it clearly… He was visiting the Winner Corp. to see check on how everything was going…" he said, as a flash back came to him.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Hello Master Quatre" "Greetings Master Quatre" Quatre was walking through to the surveillance room. He had to have on a radiation suit since some of the areas had high levels of radiation. He was carrying his helmet under his arm and he smiled and waved at the people. "Hello!" he would say back. When he got there he walked in where Abdul, Rasid and Auda were in and closed the behind him. "Master Quatre, I see your finally here." Said Abdul. "Yes, Abdul. I'm happy to see all of you again, but I'm here to check out the company. Hands- on." He joked. He was happy when all the wars ended, and peace was achieved. Smiling and joking always, but he really wanted to see his friends again. "Yes. Over here is the radar screen. You'll see we are working on-" Rasid couldn't finish before a loud screeching noise came through the speakers. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Quatre yelled, trying to be heard. "PUT YOUR HELMET ON!" Auda yelled while he and the others put on theirs. Quatre dropped his helmet to the ground and it shattered. (A/N: poor guy…*sniff*) The small Arabian dropped to the ground covering his ears and yelling "SHUT IT OFF!" over and over. The Maganac present messed with the dials trying to comply to Quatre's wishes. Oh, God… I feel like my head's splitting open! Quatre thought trying to cover his ears from the unearthly sound. Auda finally got it to shut off and the three rushed over to Quatre. Well, he stopped screaming… Rasid thought as he and the other 2 removed they're helmets. During the noise they didn't notice that Quatre dropped hid helmet. Rasid removed the whimpering boy's hands from his ears. Abdul gasped when they saw him. Blood was running down his pale face from his ears. "Master Quatre! Can you hear me?" he asked. Quatre looked up at them with pain in his eyes. He shook his head even though he couldn't hear the question. He could only see their mouths moving. His vision started to get a little cloudy too (A/N: You'll see soon…)… "Oh, Allah…" whispered Auda. "Abdul, get Dr. Sally on the phone and tell her we'll be there shortly. Auda, inform the others that we're leaving. Hurry!" Rasid hissed those instructions to them. They immediately set out. Rasid scooped the boy into his arms. "Don't worry, Quatre," he said soothingly, "We'll bring you to Sally. You'll be okay." The boy just looked at him puzzlingly. "Okay Rasid. Sally's expecting us! Come on!" They all ran outside after they unlocked the door and ran in Quatre's car, slamming the doors closed. Rasid drove while Abdul and Quatre were in the back…  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"That doesn't explain why he's blind" said Duo. "That's because he wasn't finished baka." Said Wufie irritably. This time Rasid took a deep breath and finished the tale….  
  
**FLASHBACK CONTINUED**  
  
Finally they were at Sally's doctor's office, waiting for her to come in. Quatre was sitting on the examination table. Sally came in after what seemed like an eternity. "So, you say he can't hear you after an alarm went off in the surveillance room in Winner Corp.?" Sally was irritable. "Not exactly an alarm." Rasid said nervously. "Hmph. Anyway Some tests will have to be done. We can inform you in the morning, but we want him to stay here tonight. Now, if you don't mind," she said, holding an examination light in Quatre's ear, " I'd like to start those tests as soon as possible." Rasid and Abdul left, not wanting to upset Sally even more. Before they closed the door they heard her whisper, "Oh, God… This doesn't look good at all…".  
  
**FLASHBACK NEXT DAY**  
  
Rasid and Abdul entered the hospital where they left Quatre with Sally. They requested her, and soon she appeared wearing a frown on her face. "Please, to my office and we will discuss this." She said they followed her into her office, and when they sat down she looked the door and pressed a small button by the door. There was a slight beeping noise for a moment. Quatre was in a chair and so were Rasid and Abdul now. "What did you do?" Rasid asked her. "Sound- proofed the room." She was sounding angrier by the moment. She then turned around with fury in her eyes and on her face. "You think you protect HIM?!?!?" She asked her voice steadily rising. "What?" Abdul asked. "Of course we do!" Rasid told her, now getting angry. Quatre was looking at the floor, and obviously knew they were talking about him. Sally spoke again, trying to keep herself from screaming at them. "Well, congratulations." she said, her voice in sarcasm. Now she talked seriously again. "He's deaf, and has been exposed to extreme radiation. I thought you could do a better job protecting him then *that*. We can get rid of the radiation, but not before it effects his vision." (A/N: In the future they are in they now have ways of destroying radiation when people are exposed with it) she said. Why shouldn't she be mad? Quatre was a good friend of hers, and now he's deaf and he'll go blind. "So, he'll go blind also?" Abdul asked. "Yes. Be thankful he already knew sign language." She said. Rasid and Abdul looked at her for a moment, then at Quatre. "And no one shall learn this." Rasid whispered. "Exactly. I suggest you keep him at home. I can bring the machines we might need to destroy the radiation to his home. I'll tell no one about this." She said. She opened the door again. "You may leave."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"So, they destroyed the radiation?" Trowa asked silently, looking at Quatre. "Yes." Rasid said. "Wasn't it hard to keep everyone from knowing?" Duo asked. "Yes. But, what was the reason for coming here?" Abdul asked. "A new war is starting. We need the Gundams and the pilots. We need Quatre, even if he's deaf and blind." Heero replied, closing his laptop. "But," he said look at the other pilots, "You don't have to go through this war. It's your choice now." He said, silently….  
  
Okay, 2nd chapter. I'm happy now… Please Review? ~Sailor Triforce 


	3. A Hero's Choice Chapter3, part1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing or any trademarked or copyrighted items… # # is people signing to Quatre, $ $ is Quatre signing to people.  
  
Author's Note: There…*looks at other chapters* No… ITALICS! But, can't you people tell if people are thinking or not? I'm new at this… Anyway, rating's changed for mild cussing. And, I need someone to read these chapters before I post them for any comments, suggestions, or ideas. (I think it's called beta reading?) Anyway, so that jobs up for grabs. Any takers? Leave a review and your e-mail. Anyway, maybe Quatre's eyes wouldn't change color at all… I just found that out. IGNORE THAT IN CHAPTER 1!!!!!! Eep! I spelt Wufei wrong… I spelt it 'Wufie'. Sorry about that… Next chapter… and we hear Quatre speak…  
  
Chapter 3 part 1: The Choice of the Champions  
  
"I will fight for justice. I will fight for… Nataku." Said Wufie quietly. Duo chuckled softly, "Same old Wufie, huh?" he said. Wufei glared at him. "I guess I'll give it another shot… I can't say I'm Shinigami anymore." Duo said. Abdul was busy asking Quatre if he wanted to go through this war. "I'm going. How about you Trowa." Heero said. "You don't have to go through this you know." Trowa inhaled deeply. "I will…" he said. "Hmmm, how come Trowa can still get his point threw in only a few words?" Duo joked. "Shut up baka." Wufei glared at him. Duo hushed for a minute and looked at Quatre as Abdul finished signing to Quatre. "Yes." Quatre said. HE didn't speak perfectly, but he could speak. "Q-quatre?" Trowa said. Rasid chuckled slightly. "He can speak, just like a deaf person could. But he doesn't in public so people won't know. For all they could know the person he's with could be deaf." He explained. "oh… Anyway, Heero, what did you mean it's our choice? Have some people refused to go through the war?" Duo asked. "Yes." Heero said. He clicked a link on his laptop to open it and read the names of the people…  
  
"Lt. Noin, Millardo Peacecraft, Hilde, and Sally will just be a doctor unlike how she was a Preventor." Heero said. "Well, Master Quatre, Rasid, and I must leave now." Abdul said. That's what Rasid was signing to Quatre, Duo thought. $Can you guys stay at my house?$ Quatre asked slowly. #yes.# The 4 other pilots one- by-one put into his hand. He smiled, and stood up with Rasid to leave. Soon the 2 Maganac and the blonde Arabian left, leaving the others to stare at the door. Why didn't they know about Quatre before? He was still on their side… Wasn't he?  
  
Sailor Triforce: That was too short again… -.-;  
  
Duo: *looks it over* Sure is…  
  
Trowa: Not much of a cliffhanger like you wanted ST….  
  
Quatre: *shifting through papers of chapters of different stories I wrote already* Who side am I on! WHO'S SIDE!!!!  
  
Wufei: But it was enough of one for Winner obviously.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Anyway, that's why this was only part one. R&R Please! I don't care if you flame me even! I want reviews! PLEASE!?!?!? Anyway, what pairings should I put in? I will try anything but 04xDC or 04xRP or 04xSP or 04xLN… Those pairings freak me out… I want suggestions of what pairings to use! 3x4? 1x2? 5xS? You can suggest anything! 


	4. Chapter 0: Poll

Chapter0: Poll Chapter  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: People, I need pairing ideas. Maybe no yaoi after all, but I didn't mean Quatre had to be gay when I wrote the poll last time. *Grins* I never said he couldn't be paired with Catherine! (J/K) But really, I was thinking of Quatre and a character I made up. See, at first though she doesn't know he's blind or deaf… so what would happen when she found out?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, we know how much you like to torture me…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Like when?  
  
Duo: Like when you tortured him in Dear G-Boys and plus we read your future chapters.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Only my muses are aloud to do that… And Schala65 who I am happy to say e-mailed to say she would pre-read the future chapters!  
  
Trowa: And the only one.  
  
Sailor Triforce: How can he get so many points across from just a few words? -.-;  
  
Wufei: *picks up a piece of paper and reads from it* And Sailor Triforce would also like to say Rocky will pre-read her fanfic USS Enterprise, Meet Your Mission: The G-Pilots.  
  
Heero: I thought you disagreed of Triforce's advertisements?  
  
Wufei: She MADE me read that.  
  
Heero: sure Wufei.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Yeah, Rocky and Schala65, expect an e-mail once you e-mail me back (applies to Schala65 ONLY). Schala65 was the first to review the story anyways and one of the few ones who didn't say I made mistakes (People, sorry for any medical ones. I'm NOT a medical student here.)… So, her are the standing ideas for couples you can vote for:  
  
HeeroxRelena  
  
DuoxHilde  
  
QuatrexOriginal Character  
  
TrowaxOriginal Character  
  
WufeixSally  
  
Or any G-Boy with an Original Character I made up… Please Vote!  
  
~Sailor Triforce 


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2: Another Old Friend (wr...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Alisha is not mine, if you want to use her ask Schala85.  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: Yeah! More reviews! Anyway, reviewer is: Schala85 !!!! She came up with this chapter, and her character Alisha is in this fic, as this fic will be an Introduction for her. She will be a translator as being she has telepathic powers, and will be in a new Gundam. ^_~  
  
Quatre: What about the couples ST?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, couples so far:  
  
QuatrexKyra (Original character we see in next chapter)  
  
DuoxHilde  
  
And maybe more later.  
  
Duo: What about Alisha's info?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Oh yeah! ^^; Here is Alisha's info as e-mailed to me by Scala85 (I changed some things):  
  
Name: Alisha Khushrenada  
  
 Age: 19  
  
 Hair: Brown, tied towards the bottom.  
  
Eyes: Gold  
  
Relatives: Treize, father by adoption; Duke Durmail, deceased uncle (Halleluiah!); Dorothy Catalonia, cousin (Alisha abhors her); Mariemia, sister (not blood related). All others, unknown, but the truth will soon be out.  
  
Likes, talents, etc.: Volleyball, swimming, rides side saddle and regular, can use a gun and sword (fencing included) well, but doesn't like fighting unless have to, designing mobile suits (I'm going to make it so she designed Epyon and its ZERO system, she's a psychic (telepathy and reading minds good! Can bend things such as guns with mind, limited teleportation, small energy balls, flight, a sword made of pure energy, uncontrolled and controlled visions, barriers, healing, and freezing people in place, but everything is very limited as far as use. Her limit of power is yet to be known.) Can play various instruments: harp (main instrument) cello, violin, flute (to a certain degree), piano plus singing. She's normally very well mannered and kind.  
  
 Dislikes, etc: Not good at basketball or any other sport. Has visions that can torture her emotions so very emotional and depressed, but doesn't let anyone not very close to her know if it can be helped. As a child was beaten up for a few months by her uncle until Treize found out. Still has trouble with people touching her skin when she's in deep thought from that incident. Can be get very mad when pushed over the edge (especially at Dorothy and/or Duo). She hates seeing people in pain or near death because of soldiers and other people who have died before her eyes. Her psychic ability is very limited until she turns seventeen and is easily drained of energy. When she is drained, it can take up to a week for her to recover. For some unknown reason, she has what I call a psychic connection to Heero. Anything that happens to him happens to her and vice versa (well, not EVERTHING, kissing and such is an exception * sweat drop *. Just physical strength, training, health, and wounds). Is partially unsure of herself because she couldn't save anyone or change the future and she doesn't know who she really is.  
  
 Relationship with G-boys and G-girls: Heero – acquaintance, Relena – old classmate, Duo – just thinks he's annoying and a loudmouth, Hilde – acquaintance, Trowa – met him during the war, but other wise just an acquaintance, Catherine – same as Trowa, Quatre – best friend/new translator (A/N: I added that, it was originally 'latest crush'), Wufei – basically just acquaintance. Sally – never even met her, Zechs – ally, Noin – ally.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, this next chapter was made by Schala85.  
  
Chapter 5: Another old friend  
  
Rasid and Abdul led Quatre through the front doors of the Winner Estate when another Maganac ran up to them. "Rasid, we have a slight problem. Miss Alisha is here and waiting to talk to Master Quatre. What should I tell her?" "I'm not certain. Did she say anything else?" asked Rasid. Quatre was trying to look around, sensing Rasid's nervousness. "No, she's having tea in the parlor right now, and Grace didn't come." Rasid didn't like this at all. He had been able to keep his master's secret for two years by not having contact with her at all. Being a psychic and the new co-head of OZ, he especially didn't want her to know. "I think we should ask Master Quatre know what is going on and see what he wants to do," suggested Abdul. "Go on ahead." #Master, Miss Alisha has come to visit you. Would you like to go?# Abdul asked. $ Yes, she needs to know.$ he signed back, closing his eyes for a moment. With the matter settled, they led him to the parlor and they saw Alisha drinking tea as described. At the sound of their footsteps, she stood up and smiled.  
  
"Quatre, it's great to see you again. Why haven't you been keeping in touch?" she asked. "We've been very busy the past few years," explained Rasid. She looked at Rasid surprised. Then, her attention was focused on Quatre. He was looking around again wishing he knew where his guest was.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Rasid, you had better explain this… Quatre, Quatre, can't you hear me?" she asked walking over towards him. Once she was no more than three feet in front of him, Rasid intervened. "He is perfectly fine, Miss Alisha," he said coming in between. "Why are you lying to me, Rasid? I know something is wrong…" she said sounding distressed. "Why did you come here?" asked Rasid. "Do I need a reason for visiting a friend I haven't seen in two whole years? Now quit changing the subject and let me look at him. If you won't tell me what's going on, I'll find out for myself." She then walked to Quatre's side. "Quatre, please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded tears now beginning to form in her eyes. Quatre lifted his hand to her face and felt the line of her tears, but couldn't say anything. Instead he silently brushed them away. She grabbed his hand and held it with both of her hands tightly.  
  
   
  
* Quatre, please tell me everything, * she said through telepathy.  
  
   
  
*The reason I didn't answer before if you asked anything is because two years ago, there was an accident and both my sight and hearing were lost. *  
  
Alisha let go of his hand and instead hugged him tightly. Even though he couldn't see or hear it, he could still feel her tears.  
  
 *Why didn't you let me know before? * She asked..  
  
*Because I didn't want you to be hurt. *  
  
*Why would I be hurt? *  
  
*You're crying… * he told her in his mind.  
  
*That's because I felt so terrible for you. You can't even see the stars or hear the music you love so much. * she told him again through telepathy. Alisha let go of him finally and sat down in a chair, she felt so helpless and weak. Quatre felt tears in his own eyes. It was true. He would never see the stars at night, or ever hear music. He brought his hand hastily to his face, wiping them away. He would still cry at times, since just because he couldn't see or hear didn't mean he didn't feel his own emotions or other peoples emotions.  
  
"Miss Alisha, since you now know our Master's secret, is there any possible way your power could restore his hearing or sight?" asked Rasid. "I'm not God, Rasid and I have never tried to do something like that. I have been able to heal some wounds, but I don't know if I can do that." "Would you please at least try, Miss Alisha?" asked Abdul. She looked over at Quatre wondering just what he had been going through these past two years. "Yes, I shall. As I said, 'I'm not God' so please don't expect him to be perfectly well. Abdul, tell him what we're going to do," she said standing up. As Quatre was being informed, Alisha closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Once he was informed, she opened her eyes. They glowed white brightly enough to cover her golden eyes. As if in a trance, she walked over to Quatre and placed her hands on top of his closed eyelids. He could feel the pure energy leave her and begin repairing his eyes. After an unknown amount of time, she moved her hands to his ears, the same thing happening there. Then, she stopped and collapsed, with almost all her energy used. To Rasid and Abdul's surprise Quatre opened his eyes and caught her.  
  
   
  
"Master Quatre?" began Rasid. Quatre looked straight at Rasid as he laid her down on the couch. "Yes, it worked. I can see and hear again," he said. Alisha was still awake and shook her head no, tears falling from her eyes. "No, it's only temporary. The effects should be gone by tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry Quatre. I'm just not strong enough to permanently heal you." "It's all right, Alisha I'll take what I can. In the mean time, we can talk about what has been happening. Has anything strange happened within OZ?" asked Quatre. "Yes, I don't know what it is, but the soldiers seem much more distant." He replied. He decided to not talk much anymore, because she had only focused upon temporarily fixing his hearing and vision. $There is a new war starting. I need to fight, but as you know, it will be hard.$ he signed. "What about Milliardo and Noin?" asked Alisha. "They don't want to be involved in battles anymore. The other Gundam pilots had decided to fight, but it will still be difficult for me to pilot Sandrock." He spoke in embarrassment for his now different voice. For now Alisha looked at Quatre for a little while, her expression in concentration. "Perhaps I could pilot Sandrock for you," she suggested. "Absolutely out of the question!" bellowed Rasid. She looked sternly at the older man. "If not me, then who in Quatre's condition? I think it would settle the question of what he should do. It isn't as though I don't know how to pilot it," she countered. "Master Quatre, what do you want to do?" asked Rasid leaving the question up to his master…  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: All thanks to Schala85 for this chapter! Alisha is her character so she gave me an idea of how to introduce her since I said I would use her in the fic. And I changed some story text, also.  
  
Duo: Yeah, yeah…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hmmm, I think Duo is mad that Alisha doesn't like him… But, next chapter the G-Boys arrive and then they go meet my character…  
  
~+*NOTE*+~ If you have a story with an OC and am looking for a way to introduce it, e-mail me with the info of him/her. I still need ideas for OZ people or the G-Boys allies, so I could use them for that. I would be glad to introduce your character. Please Review! 


	6. Just two free-form poems, not next chapt...

Sailor Triforce: No, I'm not done with the next chapter (I started only recently). This is just a free-form poem from Quatre's Point of View to show I am still interested in this fic and am working.

~A New War, A New Handicap Quatre's POV 

Life…

What exactly is life?

Life is being alive.

But what is being alive?

Having a life?

The questions continue and end up with

The question just asked before.

But life is beautiful, 

Even though everyone has imperfections.

We must try to overcome these.

I cannot see or hear,

Yet I try to live past these imperfections

And live my life as I would have before.

Through the war…

Through the war I shall fight 

For peace as I would have before 

I came to these imperfections.

Life is beautiful, 

Definitely not something to be thrown away

Or wasted, wasted worrying how you'll

Do with imperfections.

Yet if you remember nothing 

Is perfect it might help.

It's helped for me, I just 

Want to live my life, as I would've before.

It will be harder without sight or sound,

But I'll live, live to fight

For peace in the war.

Peace is another beautiful thing,

Don't destroy your life,

Don't destroy peace, but the 

Peace has been destroyed, 

And I fight for it to return.

It doesn't matter what my imperfections are,

I live with them and through them.

Why not try and live your life

As you think it was destined to be?

We create our own destiny,

I want to fight in this war and return peace.

Even if I die in the war,

I will be happy knowing even though

I didn't live my full life, and only 17 years

With my sight and hearing, I'll be happy

Knowing I could help in what I wanted my destiny to be,

And what it was destined to be.

My sight and hearing loss is like a challenge, 

And I accept it; I shall prevail.

I will fight for what I believe is right,

Die doing it if I must,

All while taking this challenge.

We shall see what happens to me.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sailor Triforce: Not real good… Let's try this one more time…

**~A New War, A New Handicap**

**Quatre's POV**

Peace.

Peace is many different things

For many different people.

The way someone views peace 

Depends on that person.

Peace can be finding serenity in one's self, 

It can mean the time after the war, 

These are some of the best known yet still

It all depends on the person.

I fight for peace.

Even though I cannot see or hear,

I fight for peace still.

I *shall* fight for peace.

Even if it will only be obtained by my life's end.

That is how important peace is to me.

I started fighting in 

The midst of the first war,

Because if no one fights

The war will never end.

Peace means many things to me,

I just can't explain them all.

I want to fight for peace

Whatever way I view peace.

War brings sorrow, but we must fight

To protect our loved ones from that sorrow.(A/N: Comes from Episode Zero)

This is how I feel.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, like I said, I am still interested in this story. These were just things that came off the top of my head. Enjoy!

~Sailor Triforce

I'll keep working on the next chapter…


	7. NOTE: PICTURES

Sailor Triforce: Hey, it's me here for an important announcement. There is good news and bad news. I'll do the bad news first to get rid of it.

Yes, this fic is halted until I can kind of get into it. But there is good news…

BUT, there is a new option available with this fic that I thought of because I wanted to start something. ^_^;;;;;   Me and Schala85 are going to do a little art business going. It also takes some permission from Xamick which we HAVE got. **The purpose of the art work is so people can see what the original characters in this story look like by simply e-mailing me (winner02@bellsouth.net) with the title of which character you want to get a picture of.**

Here's another explanation:

There are a few Original Characters (Ocs) in this story. I know some people may not be able to create a good mental picture. For those with e-mail addresses it can be easy. All they have to do is e-mail me with what character they want a drawing of, and I will send a drawing of the OC drawn by Schala85 in an e-mail attachment to them. 

All you have to is follow these steps:

1.Pick a person whom you want a drawing of.

2.Use the OC's name in an attachment.

3.Send to winner02@bellsouth.net

4.Wait for an e-mail back 

5. You should get an e-mail with an attachment that contains a drawing by Schala85 of that person.

**_People to choose from:_**

**Alisha Khushrenada (As seen in last chapter)**

**Kyra Yuy (Coming in chapters soon)**

**Amber Wilson (Coming soon in chapters)**

**Keith   (Coming soon in chapters)**

Thanks to Schala85 for drawing

Thanks to Xamick to allowing us to use Keith

                  I recommend Keith. She's a little demon like child.  So awesome. ^_~ I will only send one pic per e-mail so you may receive more then one e-mail if you want more then one picture so my or your computer won't bog down.  -_-; 

**     Alternate way besides e-mail to ask for pictures:**

                          If you don't feel like e-mailing me or perhaps it can't send and keeps coming back, or maybe if you just want an easier way to contact me, you can now use AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) to do so! I am pretty much on 24/7 almost and I just got AIM registered under my mom.  So you can AIM me by my name TriforceSailor  which I would've gone with SailorTriforce but it was taken. -_-; So just AIM me and say you want a picture and of who and give me your e-mail and I'll send it.

**_ Notes:_**

**_               You can choose a black and white picture or you can ask for a color picture. Please specify which one you'd like, or I will send a black and white. _**

**_              There is two versions of Alisha. One from the first war, one from age 19-20 which would count for this story. Please also specify which one you'd like._**

****

**_~Sailor Triforce_**

  


End file.
